Sara
Sara is Paul's wife, a man who became addicted to the game after their marriage. History One day inside Dante's establishment , Sara tried to ask Dante to arrest her husband John, who used to be a rational man before his marriage but after he became addicted to gambling, so knowing that she could not stop him asked Dante to do this work before something serious happened to him. At the request, Dante rejected the work being that addiction to gambling was an incurable disease, which is why he recommended that Sarah stop trying. Upon hearing this, Morrison convinced Dante to do the job saying it could be good for him. Time later, Sara managed to embark the cruise for millionaires where her husband Paul was betting against Dante and three renowned poker players, which were Joe, the "Golden Hand", Amanda, the woman with the good luck of a goddess and "Santa Claus", the poker guru nicknamed by his appearance. During a short break, Lady, who was working as an infiltrator as a waitress, managed to see Sara, who was waiting for her husband. Seeing her like that, Lady told her that she would not be able to stop Paul, which she already knew why she was only waiting. After the game was over, apparently all participants had died of a heart attack caused by King, a mysterious gambler who after defeating his opponent killed him, which was believed to come from hell and could call death. Dante had fallen to the ground when being shot by Lady, since this one began to behave as King would do it after beating Paul, trying to bet his own life against Lady. Seeing this, Sara was present applauding and smiling, congratulating Lady for being the last winner standing, revealing that she was King and threatening to kill all passengers on the cruise, thus taking his true demonic appearance. Before beginning his attack, Dante got up again and shot against King leaving her without her right eye which was quickly regenerated. Seeing this, King was surprised and confused to not know how Dante could resist his magic. After his question, Dante answered saying that he had fallen for his trick, but nevertheless he already knew it when he received the tickets, granted by King, to go to the cruise where Paul was, found next to these a pocket watch which Patty used as a necklace. Unknowingly, the watch he had was impregnated with a magic that caused his bearer to behave like King, becoming a gambling addict to the point of threatening and attempting to kill his opponents. This caused that Patty tried to assassinate to Dante, to which Dante, when trying to clear the clock of the neck to him to Patty, finished with a firing in the pectoral one and with patty fainted. Knowing this, Dante tried to use the watch as a necklace to receive the disparlo in it destroying it and eliminating the magic that had impregnated. Once explained what happened, King tried to attack Dante by transforming his arms into a pair of blades, thus starting a fight in which Morrison handed Dante a guitar case in which his sword, Rebellion, was found . Being armed, Dante begins to defend against King's attacks, which ended up destroying the poker table and all windows in a final attack which would decide the victory of one of them. After this attack, Dante ended up winning the fight, thus defeating to King and assassinating it with a cut of its sword. Personality From the beginning she is shown as a woman worried about her husband, afraid for what might happen to her but resigned to the knowledge that she herself can not stop him. However, everything is a lie because once sees her husband dead and Dante supposedly deceased begins to applaud and smile, showing his true selfish and intelligent attitude, being that he deduced how everything would end since he contacted Dante. By taking his true demonic appearance his behavior becomes more sadistic, destructive and self-destructive, being that he can bet his life in a fight as if it were a game. Appearance His physical appearance is that of an adult woman with white complexion, long violet hair and green eyes. True demonic form of King She wears a brown trench coat with a skirt set of the same color, as well as having an internal white T-shirt. Once his demonic form is taken, his complexion, like his hair, turns purple. His hair rises and his sclera turns blue. Around her a dark aura is generated and from her body lines of smoke of purple color are detached. A group of dark purplish lines pass from top to bottom of your right eye, passing through part of your hair and neck. Red lines appear throughout your body. Its ears become more pointed and its teeth become fangs. You can change your arms for a pair of knives which you use to attack your opponents. Powers and abilities By taking his true demonic form, King can use his arms as blades to attack his opponents at high speed, in addition to being able to jump considerably high. He can regenerate quickly, being that when he was shot in the eye he was able to recover his right eye completely, which at the same time shows a considerable resistance since he endured an Ebony shot . It can impregnate its magic in objects, like a clock, to manipulate its owner. The user of the object will behave like a gambling addict, which will reach the point of taking risks such as betting his own life at stake and trying to kill his opponent, all due to the magic which makes the bearer act as if outside King. King also possessed an ability to manipulate chance, or probability manipulation, being able to grant those possessed by her power extremely good luck, most notably allowing both Dante and Paul to draw a royal straight flush, a hand which has odds of 1 in 649,740, or 0.000154%, at the same time. Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series characters Category:Female Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased